Looter
Looter is the older brother of Xar and the firstborn son of King Encanzo the Enchanter. Biography W.I.P. Physical Appearance "Looter was a lot bigger than Xar. He was nearly as tall as their father, he was brilliant at Magic, he was good-looking and clever and my goodness didn't he know it." —''The Wizards of Once'', page 28 Looter is strongly-built, and is of great height; he is almost the height of his father, Encanzo. Said to be good-looking, he has dark hair, a somewhat large nose, and muscular arms. Personality and Traits "He was the smuggest smug Wizard you could possibly imagine, and he often sneaked on Xar to get Xar in trouble." —''The Wizards of Once'', page 28 Looter is an adept Wizard, much to his younger brother Xar's displeasure. As a result, Looter possesses a very superior attitude; he is arrogant as well as condescending. He is very rude to Xar, and constantly insults him. Looter is said to be clever. He seems to be more logical than not, as well as being of a cynical nature; he is quite the skeptic, especially when it comes to the question of how sound Xar's logic is. This is demonstrated by how easily he disproves the effectiveness of Xar's plan to catch a Witch, remove its Magic, and use it for himself. Looter calls this "the worst plan he has ever heard in the whole history of plan'making", and asks "how [Xar is] going to catch the Witch in the first place", before pointing out the ridiculousness of Xar "wounding one of Xar's sad little followers ... in a forest stuffed with raving werewolves and Blood-Sniffing Ogrebreaths". Looter has a bad temper, though he is not nearly as volatile as Xar. After being attacked by Xar's snowcat, Kingcat, he ranted that Xar was "mad" and "a lunatic", claiming that if Xar "entered the Spelling Competition, was going to ANNIHILATE him". Abilities and Skills "... he was brilliant at Magic ...." —''The Wizards of Once'', page 28 * [[Magic|'Magic']]: Looter is a very skilled Wizard. He is able to hit people with Magic with such strength that they are thrown up a fair distance. He is also able to turn people different colours and perform a shrinking spell, both with apparent ease. Possessions "He reached into his rucksack and took out one of his staffs. A Wizard's staff was about the size of a walking stick and Wizards concentrated Magic through them." —''The Wizards of Once'', page 37 * [[Staffs|'Staffs']]: Looter has multiple staffs, which he keeps in his rucksack. It is implied he is quite skilled with them. He seems fond of them, "holding his staff lovingly in his hand" at the Spelling Competition. Relationships Family Xar "Why is Xar SO ANNOYING?" —Looter after Xar's return Xar and Looter's relationship is that of rivals. Neither of them show any indication of affection or even tolerance for the other When circumstances allow, they treat each other very violently and will not hesitate to hurt each other. Encanzo "The Enchanter roared at Looter, unusually, for Looter was normally his favourite son. And when I say roared, and I mean he opened up his mouth and a blast of furious Magic came out of it with such force it actually blew Looter off his feet." —''The Wizards of Once'', page 182 Usually, Looter is Encanzo's favourite son. This is likely due to Looter's magical ability compared to Xar's. However, when Looter tells Encanzo that he should have expelled Xar, Encanzo is enraged. Appearances * ''The Wizards of Once'' Trivia * Looter's name is derived from the word 'loot', which means to "steal goods from a place, typically during a war or riot". * Looter is similar to Snotlout in both demeanour and appearance. Category:Wizards